


Drinking

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Not What It Looks Like, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vinegar, Vodka, Water, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matt Holt asks to borrow Shiro's drink, but he's not quite prepared for what he ends up getting.Oneshot/drabble





	Drinking

Matt was thirsty. Living the completely unpredictable and very much dangerous rebel lifestyle made him more in tune to that sort of thing. He could die any minute. So when he turned and saw Takashi Shirogane--just Shiro, to him of course--drinking something, he figured he wouldn't mind sharing. 

"Hey, can I have some of your water real quick? I promise I won't drink all of it."

"It's not water." Shiro said suddenly.

Matt tilted his head--Shiro was older than him, after all. He smirked. "Vodka? I like your style--"

"It's vinegar."

...what. Matt just blinked now, smirk disappearing. "Uh, wha--"

"It's viNEGAR." He looked him straight in the eyes and sipped his drink, his 'vinegar', like this was no big deal. Despite it all, his eyes twinkled just the smallest bit. "You weakass."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You nerd." 

"...okay hold on, I really will get you some water." 

Shiro was such a gentleman. And that was what Matt liked about him. One of the things, at least.


End file.
